lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sophia Lovie
Damma Rossan or "Sophia Lovie" is the secretive assassin daughter of Tavlian, and Mertia making her a member of House Lovie through her father, and House Mertia through her mother. She was born the only child of her parents and they died before they could have more children making her now an only child. Damma Rossan is holding onto a great secret that if revealed could change the course of the Kingdom of Lucerne. She is in fact the daughter of Tavlian Lovie who was the secret and only child of William Lovie II. making her a member of the Lovie Family. Niklas Cullen would come to marry Sophia Lovie of whom he impressed during the Capture of Orleans, and this was more politiccal as neither had great emotional feelings for the other but both wanted to stop the hassle of being married off. Sophia Lovie was born in France to her parents Tavlian Lovie, and Mertia Rossan of which their excistence was known to none in Lucerne as Tavlian Lovie was the sole remaining of the bloodline of William Lovie II. and any trace of his excistence or Sophia's for that matter would lead to John Lovie turning over every rock to kill them. Growing up she was made to be very aware of her heritage in the Lovie family, and because of this heritage, and the constant fear the family had that they would be hunted and killed by John Lovie made her training in war a primary concern. She actually attempted to enter Lucerene early in her life with her parents, and the plan was to make herself, and her parents known but she and her parents were forced to stray from the main roads and were ambushed by bandits of which the bandits were driven off by Elves but her parents lay dead and she was badly injured. She would be saved the fate of her parents by the intervention of some elves from Quel'Thalas of which one would stay with her for nearly a month while she healed becoming close to Dama. When she was healed she didn't wish to leave but she had to, and because of this she would travel to Forks finally fufilling the generations long journey of her bloodline, but when she arrived there she discovered the land in tatters following the destruction of Tree Hill, and the ruler Bill Lovie was believed by many to be insane. Entering Forks she found House Lovie was hated at the moment, and and was unable to enter Lucerne due to Bill setting a blockade of people trying to enter the city. Leaving her ancestoral homeland she would eventually join with Ravenholdt where she became a member of the brotherhood of assasins there, and despite her longing to return home she never quite saw it as a real oppurtunity. Under Ravenholdt she would hate what she was becoming and like many there she grew close to the charismatic Ezio Ederiz, and thus when he abandoned the order she followed alongside him, and this was especially her goal as she would finally be able to return to Lucerne, and she would scout out William Lovie III. and if he proved a capable or honest man she would reveal herself. She would become one of the founding Lord Assasins in the Order of the Violet Dragon, and continued to secretly moving closer and closer to revealing her true identity as a member of the Lovie Family. She begin to build a relatinship with William Lovie III. and as this grew she came to understand that he was a good person of whom would not foraske her, and she decided that before she revealed herself to him she would help him first by finding his father. She would make sure that she was at the forefront of the search for Bill Lovie, and she would hunt him for several years, and finally caught him during Ruins. Following this she returned to Lucerne, where her identity as a Lovie was finally revealed, and she would spend time with her family getting to know them all. Despite William wishing for her to leave the Violet Dragons she would decide to stay inside the Order and set herself the command of the expedition being sent to Dresdan in order to assist the Dragonoph worshippers in the land. Sophia would arrive in the capital of Dresdan and she introduced herself to the leadership of the Dragonoph Temple, but kept her true identiy as a Lucernian Violet Dragon from them or else she risked making it clear how deeply Lucerne was pushing into the conflict. History Early History Sophia Lovie was born in a village near Orleans in France, and during her childhood her family was going under an assumed name with Sophia going by Dama Rossan, and it was in this small hidden village in the forest that Sophia spent her youth alongside her mother, father, and two brothers. Dama Rossan was born in France to her parents Tavlian Lovie, and Mertia Rossan. Growing up she was made to be very aware of her heritage in House Lover, and because of this heritage, and the constant fear the family had that they would be hunted and killed by John Lovie made her training in war a primary concern. As she learned more and more about the ways of war she demanded to know about the reason behind her constant training, and as time went on her father came to tell her more and more about the land that she was from in the Kingdom of Lucerne. Her father remembered little of the world he had left behind but he tried his best to teach his daughter everything that he knew that she would one day need to know. In the final days before she and her family left France her father gave her a book written by her grandfather William Lovie II. that told of the brief history of his life. The book obviously ended abruptly due to William being killed while he was writing the book, and this along with the news in the book meant that she became obsessed with everything to do with her far off family. Death on the Road When Sophia Lovie reached the age of 13 the family decided it was time to return to Lucerne so they packed up all their things and headed towards Lucerne. The family would travel from Orleans through boat heading eastward, and thus was able to avoid most of the orcish controlled areas, but upon reaching the area of Tristfall they discovered they had been followed by a bandit boat, and despite trying to lose them and get away they were unable too due to the younger children, and were caught shortly after going to land. The bandits demanded all their gold, but after Tavlian refused to lower himself by giving them money the bandits killed him, and Mertia, while Tavlian the younger died during an accident and Elhelm was drowned by one of the bandits leaving only Sophia who played dead. First Battle of Tree Hill Ravenholdt Main Article : Ravenholdt Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Lucernians in Dresdan 'Family Members' Benjamin Bradfoot.jpg|Benjamin Bradfoot - Adoptive Father|link=Benjamin Bradfoot William Lovie III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - Cousin|link=William Lovie III. 'Relationships' Kingdom_of_Lucerne.png|'Ottilie Gottschall' - - - - Ally - - - - Ottilie and Sophia would first come to meet when Sophia was interviewing people in Kohne in regards to finding Julian Reitter and during Sophia interviewing Ottilie she revealed inconsititions in what Eckart Tischenforf had said leading to the Skirmish at Eckart's House.|link=Ottilie Gottschall William Lovie See Also : William Lovie Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon Category:People Category:Assassin Category:Castle Stragnarax Category:Vandal Category:Princess of Lucerne Category:Human Category:House Lovie Category:POV Character